Funny Thing, About That
by hesthemoon
Summary: Being the youngest daughter of Baron Praxis isn't all that great, I mean, you've got people chasing after you, protective KG Guards, oh and people who want to kidnap you. Isn't it just grand? Jak/OC Errol/OC


**Woo. Another Jak story. Haha.**  
**Anyways, now I've got my trusty laptop back; everything is ALL good... as long as I don't get writer's block (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. If I did, I'd hide Errol in my closet. And I'd do dirty things to Jak. -cough-**

**Onward, mates :D**

* * *

A giant light came down from the sky, Lise (**pronunced like Lease, like Elise, without the E.**) looked up from the computer she was typing at. She stood up and walked to her window looking out, she saw some Krimzon Guards and Errol run out. She grabbed her black boots, tied them up and ran out of her room. She threw up her long blue hair into a ponytail and ran quickly out of the Palace doors to where the light came from.

She ended running into Errol and his men... with a blond haired boy in two of the Guards' arms.

"Errol, what happened?" Lise snapped at him.

"The Baron wanted whatever came from that light. And this is what happened. Hopefully, this is what we've been looking for," he smirked at her and continued to walk to the Palace.

_What did my Father want with him? _Lise thought to herself. She was only 15 then, she had her studies to tend to. Her Father didn't want his "star child" to get involved with work. Unlike her sister, who was involved. Ashelin was older than her, she was in the Krimzon Guard, she got to go out the Palace district. It was because she was older. That was the only reason. Lise could use Blue Eco, what could Ashelin do? Everything Lie couldn't... and that was pretty much Everything.

She sighed to herself.

Lise walked back up to the Palace, she didn't stray to far from it so it was a short walk. She climbed the steps back up to her room, and continued on the computer from where she left off. Pretending that the blond boy coming down from the sky never happened. She'd probably never see him again, he would most likely die in her Father's experiments.

She was wrong.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

_1st Person Point of View - Lise._

I messed with the bag on my shoulder, hitching it higher up. I counted my steps as I pace back and forth outside the Stadium. I was waiting for someone. I sighed and then walked in the garage, knowing she was never going to come out. I pulled down a bit on my black shorts then pulled them slightly back up; just to mess with them. I twirled my oddly colored blue hair, which had teal roots and was extremely long. It sat on my shoulders and down my back in low pigtails. I had goggles sitting around my neck, I wore them when I raced. I pulled on my blue suspenders going down my black tank top, they clipped onto my shorts.

I continued to walk back where she was.

Keira was her name, I had met her about 2 years ago. I had ran into one day when I went to the Stadium with Errol, Praxis had let me go. Errol has his eye on her, and told me to talk to her for him. And me being the outgoing person I was, went up to her. I became fast friends with her... she didn't want anything to do with Errol. Ha.

"What could you be po- Oh, I didn't realize..." I stopped talking once I realized she wasn't the only one in that room, "I-I'm sorry, I'll, uh, come back?"

"Lise, don't go... come back behind the curtain, I'm almost done," Keira spoke from behind the curtain.

I sighed and walked back behind the curtain with the other person and animal that was in the room with their eyes on me as I walked behind it.

"Who are they?"

"Krew sent them."

I shuddered when she mentioned Krew, I hated him. I rolled my eyes.

"What did he want?" I whispered harshly to her.

"He wants them to-"

"I'm still here you know," a deep voice sounded from outside the curtain, Keira and I immediately shut up.

"Sorry," I spoke for her, then whispered to Keira, "can he see our body shapes through this curtain?"

She nodded, and I groaned. She knew what I was thinking.

"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype JET-board out on the Stadium Course. Beat the Stadium Challenge, and maybe I'll consider you for my team," Keira said to the guy.

I heard say something and then footsteps exit.

"Let me guess, I'll get you later?" She nodded, "fine, I'm going to go practice racing around the track."

I walked out of the garage to the other side of the Stadium to where the race track was. I climbed on my Race Zoomer I used when I practiced and took off.

I felt the wind going through my hair when I rounded around the corner, I felt the aderaline rush when I jumped over the gapping black holes in the track.

About 30 minutes later, she was off the Zoomer and headed back to where Keira again. And that guy was there again. She decided to stay behind the guy, no one could see her, so what did it matter?

"Great. People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?" Keira spoke, sounding annoyed.

"You don't like us, do you?" he said.

"You work for that slime ball Krew. What's not to like?" she said, still sounding annoyed. The only reason she didn't like Krew was because of me. The stories I spoke to her about him, eventually you'd start to hate him. And, because Krew was gross.

They stopped talking for a second, and the guy looked up at her and my Trophies we had won together. They were really shiny. I shined them everyday.

"Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?" He said after a minute or two of staring at them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you get me into the palace?"

"A friendly visit I gather."

"Yeah. I'm a real fan of the Baron."

She sighed, "Okay. I'll help you out if you stop bothering me. I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the Palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the palace, IF you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power."

The guy smirked and then turned around, surprised to see me there. He smiled awkwardly at me, like I had caught him oogling at my best friend. Which he was, and which I did. I smirked slighty and walked over to the curtain. She picked up the bag that was by Keira's feet.

"That guy was totally oogling at you."

"Was not!" She retorted back at me.

"Yeah he was, with your suggestive body shape. You're just full of curves, Curvey. That's your new nickname," I smirked at her. She sent me a playful glare.

"I imagine if you back here, he'd stare at those huge boobs of yours. And you're more curvey than me, Curves. Yeah, that's your new nickname," she laughed at me.

"Come here, Curvey. Curves wants a hug," I giggled as I pulled her into a hug. She was my best friend, we made each other laugh. That was all we needed.

"You know, from the other side of this curtain, it looks like you two are doing something," Errol's voice sounded scaring us half to death and cause us to break apart our hug. I held my hand to my chest and walked out from behind the curtain with Keira. I sent a glare his way and then bounded over to him. I poked him in the stomach.

"What are you doing here, in the garage? I thought you'd be practicing?" he asked me.

"I came to pick up Keira, what are _you_ doing here?" I grinned at him. I was like a lovesick puppy with Errol. He was kind like a secret bewteen us, he liked me and I liked him. We saw each other more than we should, Keira knew, except Praxis didn't know. Just like he didn't know about Ashelin and Torn.

"I was doing my rounds," he smirked at me.

"Oh yeah? And where's your group you usually travel with?"

"I came to find you, I knew you'd be at the Stadium. Praxis wanted to speak with you, as soon as possible," he whispered the first person and spoke normally the rest of the sentence. I sighed and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Come on, Keir," I said walked out with Keira following behind me.

* * *

"... WHAT?" You can't be serious, Father," I shouted at him as he tried to speak to me reasonably.

"Now, now, Elissa-"

"Lise. Elissa is a horrible name."

"**Elissa**, you will do this. I need to find the right moment to do this. And for me to get rid of the rebellion, you need to do this. Think of Haven, not just yourself. Don't be sel-"

"Don't be selfish? Isn't that what you're doing now? Sending your youngest daughter to get, what did you put it as... oh yeah, _**kidnapped**_ by the Rebels themselves. You don't know what they're going to do to me, they could kill me to get back at you."

"They won't do that. And besides, Ashelin is going to be involved in this soon... and I'll get you back, unscratched and alive."

"I'm going. I'm not being apart of your stupid plan to 'save the world'. I'm getting a drink," I snapped, walking quickly out of the room.

I was seething when I jumped on my Zoomer and sped to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon, as much as I hated Krew... I liked his bar.

I was zooming in and out of hover zones to quickly get there.

Once I got there, I parked my zoomer right outside the door. I walked over to the door, only to find myself face to face with the blond guy from earlier that day.

"Oh, uhm, excuse me," I said moving out of the way and letting him pass.

"Hey, baby! Woof, woof! Jak, this city is full of beautiful woman," the ottsel spoke from his shoulder. I widened my eyes, it could talk?

His companion, who I'm guessing was named Jak rolled his eyes. I looked at him for a second, taking him in, and now that I get a good look at him... he was very much attactive.

"I'll just be going then..." my words faded out.

He just walked away.

Well. That was awkward.

I walked in the saloon and was greeted by Krew who tried to speak to me but I waved him off. I walked over to the bar and ordered my self a nice cold one and sat nursing it. I blocked out the world, not caring what happened to me. I didn't even noticed when the girl tending the bar gave me a look, or when she whispered into her comm. unit. Or when the door even opened and the blond kid and his ottsel came back it.

Hell. The only moment I did notice is when they started talking.

"Mmmm, quite the money collectors, 'ey? Here's a Gun Upgrade. Now get out! I need my beauty nap," Krew said in his creepy voice his usually spoke with.

The ottsel made a comment, "Trust me brother. There aren't enough hours in the day," which made me spit out the beer I was drinking and start laughing. And that's when they all looked over at me, including the girl that was working the bar. My eyes widened and wiped off my mouth.

"Uh, sorry. I'll just clean this up," I spoke quietly and the girl handed me a rag and I cleaned up my spit out beer.

I cleaned it up and walked outside, I didn't even noticed when the girl behind the bar smirked and whispered "Got her." I'm oblivious to everything, and that's what led to be being pulled into a alley. I forgot to get my zoomer.

Anyways.

Back to being pulled into an alley.

Someone slapped their hand over my mouth, put a blindfold around my eyes, and then proceeded to knock me out cold. Yay.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find me staring at a wall, I tried to lift my hand to rub my eye only to find it tied down to a chair.

"You have to be fu-"

"Hello, princess."

I recognized that voice. I looked over to where the voice came from. Well, looks like I'm going along with my Father's plan anyway.

"Torn."

"Ah, so you do remember me?"

"How could I not? You were my favorite," I whispered to him, "why am I tied up? You know I wouldn't go anywhere."

"You're tied up because I don't want you to go anywhere."

"They're not going to get me. You're going along with Praxis' plan. He wanted this to happen."

"Oh really?" he sounded uninterested, "and how am I supposed to believ-"

He was cut off by someone coming down the steps.

"You, be quiet."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Torn walked over to the middle of the room, to greet the people that were walking down the steps. He looked worried. _Probably just an act_, I thought to myself.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station," Torn spoke when the person and _a half_ came into the room.

The ottsel went behind Torn and started making faces behind his back, alternating with the swinging light above his head.

"There's been no word from her patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help," he spoke once more, still not noticing the ottsel behind him. I took this chance while he was distracted to try and get my bindings off.

"Did you say 'she'?" the blond spoke, I believe his name was Jak, I think the ottsel called him that earlier.

"Don't _even _think about it!" he yelled at Jak.

That's when Torn spun around and caught was the ottsel was doing.

"STOP THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON!" He snapped at him.

The ottsel then proceeded to do ninja like moves and got out of Torn's way.

"'s right! Don't mess with the sugar!" he shouted at Torn.

"This 'friend' of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed. Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!"

The ottsel made a raspberry as the former Commander. Jak grabbed the ottsel by his neck and dragged him out of the room and up the stairs.

In that time they were talking, I had managed to get all my ties undone except for the one on my left ankle.


End file.
